The Depths of Humanity
'''The Depths of Humanity '(рус.Дебри человечества)'' - это трек из Doomstar Реквием и одноименный музыкальный бонус. Он был написан и спет Брендоном Смоллом, совместно с Джеком Блэком в качестве приглашенного вокалиста. Концепция В "Дебрях Человечества" Dethklok сталкивается со своим прошлым. Дебри человечества - мрачный, пыльный бар, где Dethklok сыграли свой первый концерт вместе с Токи. Dethklok направляются обратно туда в поисках подсказки от Магнуса. Ишнифус предупреждает их, что то, что они встретят впереди, будет сложно побороть. Когда они приезжают, они попадают в засаду гневных лиц из их прошлого, в том числе со старым менеджером, старым учителем гитары Сквизгаара, и стареющими группи. В то время как они отвлечены, Мердерфэйс загнан в угол с помощью одного из Отомстителей, который заражает его вирусом. Сквизгаар ищет подсказку о местонахождении Токи и замечает флаер о прослушивании на стене. Он понимает, что Токи находится в заключении на старом складе, который они использовали как базу для репетиций, где они впервые прослушали Токи. Нэйтан хватает загипнотизированного Мердерфэйса, и группа покидает сцену. В конце Doomstar, Dethklok приобретает Дебри Человечества и преобразует его в реабилитационный центр для трудных музыкантов. Текст Оригинал Ishnifus Please heed my warning before you enter here This is a den of resentment and jealousy Inside is all that you fear Stay close and keep your eyes open The ghosts of your past you will meet The failures of life, they congregate here If they bring you down, you will be beat Beware... (kicking down the door) Uh, fuck you... Pickles Oh my god, our old manager! Nathan Oh my god, those old groupies! Skwisgaar Ohs my gods, my old guitars teachers! Murderface Oh my god, a douchebag nightmare! Manager You were supposed to help me 'cause I helped you! Where is my reward? Pickles I'm sorry! Guitar Teacher I taught you all the scales and vibrato You tossed me overboard! Skwisgaar Oh! Groupie I slept with you all I fed you like kings and you treat me like a whore? Manager Haha haha haha Look at you now! You're all such big shots Hope you brought your cash! Guitar Teacher Oh, you owe us all for your success And we're gonna take it back! Pickles, Nathan This is bumming me out! This is bumming me out! Skwisgaar We needs to find where Toki's hidden! Let's find da clue then we will leave dis land forbidden! Revengencer Mister Murderface You're the only one we welcome here You're not like the rest of them You're better than the best of them I'm your biggest fan I hope that's clear (is scratched) Ow... Revengencer Sorry... Planet Piss is my favorite band I consider you a king of this land I hope you'll let me shake your hand and offer you a beer because I think you know that deep down You belong with us, down here... Murderface So nice to be appreciated! Enemies (cornering them) You should be ashamed of yourselves! You should be ashamed! Nathan Oh no, this sucks! Just make it stop! I want out now! Pickles Oh no no no Skwisgaar We needs to find dat clue I'll look if you do, too There's something on the wall Oh, now I think I know... I think I know where he is! I think I know where he is! (about Murderface) Just grab hims now! Dethklok Let's get out! Nathan That's the worst thing I've ever known Pickles Angry broke people who think that they're owed Skwisgaar Hold ons everybodies I got somethings you should knows... I found dis fliers on da walls inside I believes I know where Toki am imprisoned! Our old practice space about a miles away where Toki had his first auditions! Русский перевод (Корвин) Ишнифус Я прошу, послушайте, прежде чем войти. Здесь сокрыта зависть и боль И все, чего боитесь вы. Держитесь вместе, смотрите в оба, Вас призраки прошлого ждут. Если они смогут верх одержать, Вы с ними останетесь тут. Опасайтесь. Пиклз Боже мой, наш первый менеджер! Нэйтан Боже мой! Старые группи! Сквизгаар Боже мой, первый учитель гитара! Мердерфэйс Боже мой, кругом ушлепки! Менеджер Я помогал вам всем, чем мог, а что получил взамен? Пиклз Простите! гитары Я научил тебя играть гаммы, а ты оставил меня ни с чем! Группи Шлюха теперь для вас я, но в постели мной довольны были все! Менеджер Вы теперь все такие крутые, Давайте бабки мне! Гитары Вы нам должны, ведь если бы не мы Не ждал бы вас успех. хором Это полная жопа, это полная жопа, это полная жопа, Это полная жопа..(фоном) Сквизгаар Нам нужен знать, где Токи спрятан. Найдет ответ и убежит из в ад проклятый! Отомститель Мистер Мердерфэйс, только вас мы рады видеть здесь! Вы не такой, как все они, вы лучше чем любой из них. И для меня кумир - это не лесть! Мердерфэйс Ай! Отомститель Простите! Басиста лучше в мире нет, вы гениальный видит свет. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне руку пожать, пивка вам взять. Должны ведь вы осознавать, что лучше места чем здесь не сыскать! Мердерфэйс Ой, ну наконец-то признание! люди Как же вам не стыдно теперь? как вам не стыдно? (фоном повторяется) Нэйтан Заткнитесь все! Сквизгаар Где же ответ найти? Как Токи нам спасти? Что это на стене? Теперь понятный мне! Я знаю где искать нам! Теперь понятный мне! Мердерфэйсе) Хватай его, уходим! Нэйтан Ничего ужасней вспомнить не могу. Пиклз Почему все думают, что мы у них в долгу? Сквизгаар Подождет секунда я вам что-то покажу. Я найти дэтот флаер на стена внутри, Я думает, я знает, где Токи нам искать. Это база репетиций совсем недалеко, Где Токи впервые мы прослушать!